


Call Me Master

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, incubus au, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: It was a mistake to think you could test the limits of a sex demon and live to think you'd surpass them. This is the thought that amuses Ukai the most, and in doing so he'll show you what sex with a demon should truly feel like. You'll never way to lay with a human again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original AU that I created on my blog that seemed to attract a lot of attention. If you are interested in reading more on this AU, there are more works published on my blog, Haiykuties! Thank you for taking the time to read this and if this suited your tastes, please leave kudos/comments. <3

It was a mistake to test the limits with a demon, one who was undeniably attractive and would have you bending over with a simple glance of violet hues. Punishment was in your future when Ukai first heard the rasp of your voice followed by an explicit narrative of what you wanted him to do to you tonight. You were expecting him to come barging through the door as he usually did when he was frustrated and aroused, but his demeanor was eerily calm as he shed himself off his coat, loosing the tie along the way. He made no effort to greet you or spare a glance as he headed down the hallway.

“Bedroom, now.”

There was no hesitance in your steps as you followed after him, unsure of what was to become of you if you disobeyed him now. Ukai ushered you in before promptly locking the door, the sound like a gunshot in your ears. He stepped around you to sit at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and eyes steely. You couldn’t tell if he was upset or simply irritated. Either way it wouldn’t end well for you.

“You’ve been a brat today, hm? It’s because of you that I had to leave work early,” With a long finger he beckoned you closer, only stopping when you were inches from his seated form. “What will it take to satisfy you?”

He hadn’t expected an answer, but the sudden motion of you dropping into his lap was enough of a response.It was evident that you wanted him as much as he craved you. “For starters, you could fuck me.”

A throaty growl escaped from his clenched teeth, hands suddenly taking hold into your hips as he dragged you across his clothed thigh, earning a sharp gasp from you. “And what makes you think I’ll give you a reward? You’ve been such a naughty girl.”

A coy smirk tugged at your lips as you gazed at him from beneath your lashes. “I will make it worth your while, Master.” Fuck, you knew exactly what you were doing.

And suddenly you were weightless, the air rushing from your lungs as the demon pressed you into the silk sheets, a demeaning expression crossing his face. “Then do your fucking job.” He growled, hastily discarding his pants and underwear until he was bare. 

You went to to grasp his hardened shaft but fell short as he suddenly changed positions until he was facing your clothed entrance. He couldn’t possibly be- “Fuck!” You gasped, momentarily pausing in your ministrations. His long tongue slithered out from between his lips to swipe a strip along your folds, the sensation far too much for you to handle.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, doll.”

You had to fight the urge to cuss him out, but held your tongue, decidedly putting it to better use. Leaning forward yo slipped the head of his member into your mouth, the demon grunting at how hot you were–your mouth a blistering inferno. His hips bucked up sharply, sliding further into your cavern.

Your bodies worked in tandem, each seeking out a common goal. His tongue had always been hot, like heat licking the flames of your body as it buried itself inside of your walls. Ukai wasn’t teasing as he usually did which could only mean that he wanted this just as much as you. A low grub rumbled from his chest as his hands gripped your ass tighter, pulling your dripping cunt farther into him.

He drank in your scent, the way you tasted, the dampness to your skin. He wanted to devour all of you. “Are you getting close?”

“Yes!” A sharp cry followed your response, unable to think through the hazy cloud that covered your mind.

“Yes what?” The demon pried, fingers sliding into your walls, drenched in your essence.

“Yes, Master.” It was the sultry glance that you directed towards him from your place between his thighs that did him over. He didn’t want to cum anywhere but inside of you.

A soft whine made itself known as you suddenly found yourself on your hands and knees, ass sticking up in the pleasantly cool air. His body hovered over you as he gripped his cock, slowly dragging it between your lips. “How badly do you want me? How much do you want to get fucked by my hard cock, sweetheart?”

Your eyes nearly rolled to the back of your head at his filthy words, eagerly craving the attention he was eliciting upon your lust-ridden body. “I need you so bad, please, Master. You’re the only one who makes me feels this way, who can make me cum.” 

He knew it and you did as well. He held a power over you like no other. No one else could ever hope to bring you to such sexual heights as he did.

“Damn right I do.” And suddenly he was shoving himself into your pussy, cursing at how tightly you gripped him. “Shit, are you always this fucking tight?”

You couldn’t be bothered to form a coherent response, clenching yourself again in a signal for him to get moving. Ukai didn’t waste anymore time, pressing down further until his chest was against your back, hands weaving through your hair as he began to thrust. He was always a rough being, and even more so when you fed into his kinks. A sharp noise echoed through the air, the pain not registering until he did it once more, ass growing taut and red. There was sure to be a spade-shaped bruise in the morning, one you would be sure to wear with pride. If anything, use it to rile him up once more. His breath was hot against the shell of your ear, tongue comping to trace the edge as he let loose sinful noises from the canal of his chest. You moaned in response to his sounds, loosing yourself to the way his cock pressed into your cervix threatening to push you off the edge at any given moment. The incubus could only grin impishly at your reaction, biting into your shoulder as he felt you growing nearer. 

“God, I can’t–Ma-Master, please! I’m so close…” Another sting of his tail sent you hurtling forward, arms trembling before they gave out all together.

“Not like that, sweetheart. I want you sitting up when you cum all over your Master’s cock.” Toned arms wrapped around your center as he lifted you up, back meeting his chest once more.  
The new angle brought a delicious sensation, his shaft shooting upwards into you with each snap of his hips. You were seeing stars at this point, vision clouding every few seconds as he brushed along the soft spot inside your walls.

His voice was rough and deep as he whispered praises into your ear, a hand creeping between your things to rub furious circles into your clit. With a sharp cry and an inhuman arch to your back, you let go. Your mouth was agape in a silent scream, trembling as you felt your essence release on his cock. Ukai didn’t falter, slamming up into you even faster before stilling, hot ropes of cum painting your insides.

“Holy fuck,” You sagged,grateful for his arms holding you up. “That’s the most intense session we’ve had so far.” A baritone chuckles resounded from behind you, and you glanced over at him through bleary eyes. “What’s so amusing?”

He licked his lips, the flash of sharp teeth in your vision. “The fact that you think that was the best. I can can do so much more, Princess. Just say the word.”


End file.
